The mystery of the Mercenary
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Ike Griel is a man with a mysterious past. Living as a traveler he often ends up in trouble. When Mist sees him unconscious in an alley way, she takes him in until he recovers. But will she be able to stand his quiet, blunt personality? And why is he so protective over her? Could he know her long missing brother? Read and find out. Re uploading first few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so don't be too harsh.**

**The mystery of the mercenary**

There was fire, everywhere. The small camping site had been attacked by a band of criminals. The small blue-haired boy lay protectively over his infant sister under a pile of rubble. He may have only been three, but he knew exactly what was going on - murder. He knew this well being the son of Gawain Griel, the leader of the most feared band of mercenaries in Crimea. He himself had proven already that he can take care of himself, and wanted nothing more than to help, but he knew he had to protect his sister. His parents were already gone, his friends still fighting. What concerned him most however was his sister. She was an infant, not even a day old, yet she wasn't making a sound. He would have checked her vitality, if not for the rubble being thrown off and the attacker seeing him. He shielded his sister as the attacker raised his sword. The last thing he saw was a Black Knight looking directly at him, then everything went black.

Ike woke up with a start and reflexively reached for his rather large sword. Upon looking around he realized it had just been another dream. He was seventeen now and his sister was safely in an orphanage. He had left her there shortly after the attack and left no clue as to who she was. He had realized there was no way a three-year-old could take care of himself and his infant sister. He would never let the Black Knight get her. If he did, Ike didn't know what he would do. Still the dream was so vivid. It must have had a meaning. Was the black knight coming for him? Ether way he should probably get on the move. Though he would much rather be in smash city where he left his sister, he should, had to, leave all evidence of who they were behind. As far as she knew she was an ordinary orphan. The black knight didn't know she was alive and he intended to keep it that way. Though visiting couldn't hurt. He _was_ a mercenary for hire. Yes that is what he would do. After paying the manager of the inn he had stayed at, Ike set out to Smash City. It was a half a day's trip and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Dark Pit was not happy. Honestly what did he have to do to be free? Couldn't Palutena realize if Pit died he would too? Honestly, with a situation like that you kind of have to listen. But no, she insisted that he was dangerous and had to be destroyed. And to make matters worse Pandora got it into her head that since she created him she could control him. Geez. At least Pit was willing to help him rather than being her puppet for once.

"HEY PITOO," Speaking of his overly cheerful counterpart.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" He really couldn't stand that dumb nickname Palutena came up with.

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Pit said as he rubbed his ear.

Dark Pit sweat dropped. This was the guy he was based off of? Now that he paid attention he realized that Pit didn't look like himself. Instead of his usual white toga he was wearing a white dress shirt and tacky jeans. It was as if he was ready for school. His usually messy dark brown hair had been combed for once. And his light blue eyes were wide with worry. . . and joy. His sandals were replaced with a pair of white sneakers. He also wore an enchanted necklace to make him look human. (Hide his wings) _Was_ he going to school?

"Hey, I got a break from work and was permitted to spend a few months as a human since the underworld army hasn't stirred in a while. Isn't Lady Palutena nice?" He said.

"No, Palutena is a prejudice fool. You will never catch me respecting her. Need I remind you her opinion of me?" That did the trick. Pit was silent for a few minutes. Until he said," Actually, she noticed you haven't hurt anyone and decided to monitor you. But you're good at hiding and she can't find you. She won't try to hurt you anymore."

This made Dark Pit think. Sure he trusted Pit, he was his reflection, it was impossible for them to lie to each other! But he didn't trust Palutena. All three years and five months of his life she had been trying to kill him. Then something occurred to him.

"So the reason you really came was because your the only one who can track me and your going to be my supervisor." How did he not notice this before? The leader of Palutena's army getting a break when his dark reflection was still out there? Ridiculous! But Pit wasn't lying. He honestly believed he was on break. Another reason to hate her. She was supposed to be the goddess of light, yet she lied to the angel who saved her twice! Apparently Pit didn't hear his comment. He was so happy, he didn't want to be the one to ruin it. He wasn't as cruel as people liked to believe. When he had attacked Pit, he was confused and thought Pit was the clone. All right, he would play along. "So your telling me this because?"

Mist Harkanian was finding it difficult to stay awake. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. For the thousandth time that day, she looked at the note she always carried around. It was written in a foreign language called Crimean, and the only thing she had from her family. Her adoptive sister, Zelda, was able to translate part of it. It said,"Sorry sister, but I can't take care of you. Please understand. One day I will come back and explain everything." Mist hoped that would be soon. She knew it was a letter from her brother, it was found on the doorstep with her! She imagined him as a tall kind person, very friendly, with the same teal eyes and brown hair she had. All the information he left about her was her first name, and nothing about himself, so that was all she could do. Zelda said, judging by the handwriting, he was at least ten when he left her. Fourteen years ago. Maybe he would come back and adopt her soon. Everyone desperately wanted answers. And she meant EVERYONE. Mist was the most mysterious girl in Smash City because of her unknown origins!

"MIST, YA THERE?" Mist looked at the source of the noise. Her sometimes annoying red-haired friend Roy had been the one to shout. Roy was somewhat strange with his Pharaen customs but had good intentions. She had asked if he could translate the letter since Pharae was on the same continent as Crimea, maybe they were similar enough. But Roy had said that it was completely different and he had left before he could study it. Then she suddenly became aware of everyone staring at her.

"Sorry what was the question?" She asked.

"Please introduce yourself to the new students." Her teacher Mr. Seth said.

"New students?" She repeated.

"Yes. Us." Said a new voice.

She looked over to the source. Standing there were two boys that would be identical if not for their colors. One of them had rather messy brown hair (yes, it was already messy again.) and clear blue eyes in the standard school uniform. With the addition of a golden angel shaped necklace. The other looked like he could be his twin. He had black hair over the same blue eyes, wearing a black edition of the uniform and an exact replica of the necklace, where as the other was wearing white. The black one was frowning where as the white one couldn't be happier.

"My name is Mist. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." She said.

"That's ok. My name is Pit, and this is my younger twin brother, Pitoo." Said the white one.

"Wrong, puppet. We have the same name since you weren't expected to survive." said the black one.

Mist could tell they were starting to argue and zoned out again. She really didn't like hearing siblings fight. Then started wondering if she would get along with her brother. Would he be as different from her as they are?

**Author notes,**

**Done with this chapter. Tell me how you like it. If you like the way its going I will continue. Please review.**


	2. Introduce Samus

**38 views in 2 days. I wasn't expecting it to go like this. Here is another chapter.**

**Introducing Samus**

Later, at lunch, Mist decided to invite the new twins to eat with her and her friends. Pit gladly agreed to this but Pitoo wasn't so sure. Apparently he was used to being alone, which was surprising. She barely even knew him, but Pit seemed like the type to be with anyone, why not his brother? Shouldn't he be with him most? She couldn't understand how someone could push away their siblings. Currently she was waiting with her friends at her usual table.

"Hey, Mist. Any clues about your brother?" Asked Marth.

Marth had blue hair and always wore a gold tiara in memory of his sister. He always wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. His brown shoes were always polished. His features were more femine than he was proud of, but he made up for it on the track. Roy was the only one who could even come close to beating him in a race. His dark blue eyes were often gentle especially with kids. Like Mist he couldn't understand sibling rivalry.

"No. Hey there is Samus." Mist said, not too fond of the subject.

"No way. I heard Samus is undefeated in target practice. I also heard she is extremely cold and cruel." Roy said.

"Maybe there is a reason she acts like that. Let's ask her. Hey Samus, want to eat with us?" Mist said, glad about how well it worked.

Samus glanced over and continued walking. Her light blue skin-tight jogging suit over her shoulder and her taser strapped to her leg. As usual, her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her light blue eyes gave away little emotion. Many people were scared of her because of her aggressive personality. Her tall height and well muscled body didn't help the case either. Even the principle was to afraid to tell her anything against it. As a result she often sat alone.

"HEY, MIST. Thanks for letting us sit here." Pit said out of nowhere with Pitoo behind him.

"You don't have to yell, Puppet." Pitoo said

"Why are you so doom and gloom all the time Pitoo?" Pit asked

"I think the better question is 'Why are you so annoyingly cheerful?'" He countered. Honestly, didn't they get along?

"I'm not annoying. I'm positive. You got ta stay upbeat upbeat upbeat or your dead meat dead meat dead meat." He finished in song.

"...Like I said, annoying." At this everyone burst into laughter.

Ike was walking down the road from the Smash Mountains not far from smash city. He had planned to go to the city and see if his sister was still there then take a job, but someone he met on the road lived near the mountains and was constantly harassed by some unnatural creatures. Upon seeing Ike's sword she had realized he can handle it. If carrying a giant two handed sword on your shoulder was anything to go by. Ike had accepted the job for two grand. Secretly, he would have done it even if she hadn't agreed. He couldn't bring himself to ignore people in need. Now he was on his way to collect his pay.

"Did you get all of them, young man?" Asked the elderly lady. She was short with her white hair in a bun. She wore a yellow shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yes, my pay." Ike simply said.

"This is great! I can finally let my grand-kids move in! I can't thank you enough! If your ever-"

"My pay." Ike interrupted her rant. He really didn't know how to handle this kind of thing- even after ten years of this carrear. After taking his pay Ike set out for smash city again. Now he could afford temporary shelter. As he was nearing the city, he noticed something strange. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was a kind of paw-print. He had never seen one like that before. He was suddenly attacked by a strange floating fish with one big eye. Ike was not expecting it and was struck by it's lightning tentacle. Ike quickly retaliated and slashed with a vertical strike. As he finished that strike he heard a set of feet charging at him. As he whipped around he realized he was surrounded by the black knight's men! What were they doing here? Did they track him already? Looks like his plans were canceled. He had to get away from here without raising suspicion. Ike quickly scanned their weapons, axes, he could take them. One of the men charged at him and he parried with his sword. Seeing an opening he swung horizontally and caught three men in his swing. Hearing another coming from behind, he side stepped and cause the man to stab his ally. Preoccupied with that he didn't notice the lance wielder jumping from a dragon until it was too late. At the last second Ike jumped out of the way and was ultimately overwhelmed by shear numbers. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it using the cover to limp into a nearby alley way, using the poor lighting and the trash cans to hide himself.

"Where did he go? Find him." Said the lance wielder.

When the footsteps died down Ike risked a look. There was no one there. Perhaps he still had a vulinary or two in his pouch. When he managed the strength to check his wounds he realized he didn't have anything for it. His left arm was completely immobile and he had a huge gash on his right knee. A few broken ribs and his armor had been penetrated and his heart almost slashed. He would need an elixir, and he didn't have one! Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Mist was waiting outside the school for Zelda. She had a funny feeling as if her dream was about to come true. As a result she was rather impatient and fidgeting.

"Hi, Mist. How was your day?" Zelda asked as she walked up. Zelda was Mist's adoptive sister and biggest sympathizer. She was an attractive figure according to Roy. She had back length brown hair, and wore a purple dress. She looked like a princess. She loved studying foreign cultures and anything inhuman. Her latest hobby was angels.

"It was great, we got two new transfer students, and they're twins. They are really cute too." Mist responded as they started walking. As they walked they kept up a lively conversation until Mist heard something.

"Wait, I thought I heard something." Mist said.

"I didn't hear anything. Let's go home." Zelda honestly didn't see what Mist was talking about. She was a hylian and she didn't hear anything. She would have said something if Mist had not already been on the move. Zelda decided to follow. Sure enough as they got to the alley they saw a boy. He was around seventeen and severely wounded he needed a doctor! Mist wasted no time in the call, before Zelda could even realize what she saw Mist had called an ambulance. In no time at all they were at the hospital waiting to see if he would be okay.

"Ms. Harkanian. Your friend is stable but still asleep. You can see him if you want." the doctor announced.

Mist decided to see him. She was really curious about how he ended up like that. Maybe he would wake up while she was there. Zelda had decided to go home and tell everyone about him. She wasn't sure if he had allergies so she didn't bring flowers and settled to sit next to him. As she waited for him to wake up she took in his appearance. His clothes had been torn up and the doctor put him in a hospital gown. It looked kind of weird on him. His blue hair was slightly falling into his eyes, and his well muscled frame gave the impression that he was no stranger to battle. To her surprise he started to stir. Slowly he opened his cobalt eyes.

"Who are you?" Mist asked.

**Author notes:**

**when he was overwhelmed he took damage. For those of you who don't play Fire Emblem a Vulinary is the medicine they use when a staff wielder isn't there. In this fic hylians have better hearing than most. And that little song is from Kid Icarus: Uprising.**


	3. Getting to know Ike

WOW! I never expected to have a follower. How about you PM me with what you would like to see and I'll consider it. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Forgot. I OWN NOTHING! Or my four brothers would be in a different house.

**Getting to know Ike**

"Who are you?" Ike wasn't sure who this was but he had a guess. Just to be safe he should be extra careful what he said. If this was his sister, he couldn't let her know just yet.

"...Ike..." was all he decided to say. This girl talking to him certinly did resemble his mother. She had the same brown hair and teal eyes. She looked like she was ready to go to a meeting-or had just come back from one. She wore a white shirt with a tan knee length skirt. Her sneakers were similir to her shirt but had a teal check mark on each side. The outfit was certainly foreign to him.

"Well, Ike, its nice to meet you. My name is Mist. I found you unconcious in the alley on my way home from school and brought you here. My sister went to tell my parents, but she'll be here." She certainly seemed relieved. Could she be his sister and already know? He wouldn't believe it until he saw the note he left with her. He tried to sit up only to find he couldn't move his arm or leg and he felt like he had lost a lot of blood.

"You shouldn't push yourself. You were hurt pretty bad and the doctor said its a miracle your even alive. Take it easy." Mist said as she started to lay him back down. She then proceeded to call the doctor. Ike decided to comply. She was right-he had lost a lot of blood, and all the small scratches (deep gashes) all over him indicated that he was in quiet a fight. Just what happened? Slowly the memory started coming back to him. He had taken a job and had been on his way to Smash City to see if his sister was there when he was attacked. That was right. Then were was he now... and what was he wearing?

"Where am I" He just came out and asked. What harm could it do?

"Your in the hospital. Like I said, I found you unconcious and brought you here. I'll call your parents if you give me the number." Mist was a bit too trusting. Why would she help so much? Judging by the mention of his parents either it wasn't his sister or he had succeeded in not letting her know.

"No need." He said. Why was he talking so much? Putting his good hand up to his head in thought he was surprised to find it wrapped up and wet. When he drew his hand back and looked at it he saw blood. He hadn't noticed that injury.

"He's bleeding again! Come quick!" Mist said into the intercom she had used to inform the doctor he was awake. Not two minutes later the door swung open to reveal a short doctor with big blue eyes and a big brown mustach with short, neatly kept brown hair to match it. (Guess who.) Standing beside him was a tall man in a blue uniform and a star shaped badge pinned to his shirt. Seriously what was with the way people dressed here? Speaking of clothes, were was his tunic and armor - and his pouch?

"Sir, could you tell us what happened to you? We're currently investigating but so far have found nothing." Said the man in blue.

"... none of your business." Ike was determined to keep them out of it; and if they had any knowledge, they would be priority targets.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A COP AND CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED YOUNG MAN!" What put him in a bad mood? Couldn't he tell Ike was still recovering?

"Dad! Awake or not he's still injured! That's no way to talk to him!" Mist was quick to come to his defense. Why?

"MIST! DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" The man bellowed.

"Your daughter has a point sir. He is probably acting this way due to the trauma of the attack. I'm sure if you give him time he will reveal himself to be a nice person." The doctor interfered. How much pay was he getting? "Anyway, we have done all we can at the moment. It's lucky you found him when you did Mist. Any later and he would probably be dead."

"So, I can leave?" Ike really didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

"You're clear to leave the hospital, yes. I'll call your parents to pick you up. Do you know their number?" What was with these people and numbers?

"They are dead." Ike simply said.

"That's horrible. I'll take you with me then. I have to find out about your attacker anyway. Where are his things?" Ike could tell this guy didn't like him at all. Was he that curious or was it his field of work. This was so different from Crimea.

pov. change

Dark Pit had a bad feeling about this. He had just got off the phone with Zelda ( Pit couldn't figure out how to use it) and he didn't like the sound of it. According to her, there was no trace of the attacker. Could it have been the underworld army? If so, why would they attack a human? Pit was currently pacing around even more confused than he was. Couldn't he use his brain every now and then?

" I just don't get it. If someone had attacked, they would have left some evidence." Pit mumbled.

"Ever consider the underworld army, Puppet?" Currently, they were in the apartment Palutena had rented out for them with her in the other room. (Something he was not happy with.) So they were free to just be them at the moment. Dark Pit was lounging on one of the support beams wearing his favorite black toga and letting his equally black wings droop. His contacts were out to reveal he actually had red eyes. Any human who saw would have screamed at the sight of the dark angel, but the only people in the apartment were his light counterpart, himself, and the goddess of light, Palutena. Could the underworld army have attacked to lure them out? They had been quiet lately.

" That certainly is possible, Pitoo." Curse her telepathy.

"How many times do I have to say to stop calling me that?" He was in no mood to deal with this at the moment. "Anyway, we have more important matters to discuss. Do you think their after me?"

"Like I said, it is possible. We should lay low and keep an eye out for now." Palutena seemed to suspect him of being a part of this. She could think when she wanted to. Suddenly he felt his hair being pulled.

"PIT! STOP PULLING YOUR HAIR! I FEEL IT TO YA KNOW."

Pov. change

The ride to Mist's place was silent for the most part. Mist had attempted to make small talk, but Ike seemed to be tired. Currently, her parents were setting up the spare room for Ike. Zelda was in her room doing some research on something or another. That just left Mist and Ike on the couch.

"So... where do you come from?" Mist was determined to get answers.

"Crimea."

"You don't talk much do you?" Mist was really starting to get curious about him. Wait a second. "Did you say Crimea?! Then could you translate this letter? My sister did her best but there are still parts we don't understand." Mist was starting to get excited. Maybe this guy could help find her family.

Ike was surprised to see the letter. So this was his sister! Mist Griel! He let out a shocked gasp, but that's all the indication he gave before he caught himself.

"It says: 'Sorry sister, but I can't take care of you. Please understand. One day I will come back and explain everything. Please be well, and forgive me.' " It was hard, but Ike had to keep his emotions in. They were still in danger!

"So he does care. I'm so happy." Mist was clearly relieved. Why? Had she gotten the feeling he didn't care about her?

"It is stupid to think he or _she_ didn't, with the contents of the note." Ike said. Man every since that day he couldn't seem to be nice.

Mist gave him a look. _Or she? _Was he implying that it could be a sister? She had never thought of that. Suddenly a thought struck her. He was just like Samus. Could he have any friends? Or was he too intimidating for people, just like her. Then it occurred to her just how scary he was. His expression was sour. It looked like he was ready to kill someone. His light blue tunic and brown boots gave the look of someone experienced in battle. His armor, which had been repaired, was a dull brown, undoubtedly having seen a lot of conflict. Suddenly she felt very scared. What if he had attacked first? He was refusing to tell. When she found him, he was packing a lot of money. Could he be a thief? He had also insisted on going back to the alley, and grabbed a huge sword! Where had he even put the sword?

"Ike, your room is ready. Why don't you lay down? It will be good for you." Mist's dad, Daphne Harkanian, said.

"Alright." Ike got up, leaning heavily on his crutch, and stalked off to the room. Did he even feel pain?

**Author notes:**

**All right. That's it for the chapter. It's kinda boring at the moment, but there will be more action. I'm kinda making this up as I go.** **Please review.**


	4. Roy's Opinion

**Hey, I can't decide if Marth should end up with Mist or not. I'm going to open a poll on wether it should be MarthXMist or he should stay single. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Roy's Opinion**

Roy didn't know what to think of it. A strange kid beat up in an alleyway? What could be going wrong. Mist had said something about him being an orphan and joining them in school today. Apparently he was a really fast healer and already was able to get around on his own. Could he be from Elibe? A vulinary would make it possible to be like that.

"Is something wrong Roy?" Marth asked.

"It's that knew kid Mist mentioned. I just don't know if we could trust him or not. Have you seen him yet?" Roy said. Being the son of the chief of the police force, he had to learn caution.

"No. Mist said she'll invite him to lunch with us. We'll all meet him then." Marth said.

"Let's just hope he's friendly. Though he may be in a tramatized state, so be careful what you say." Roy was starting to get concerned. Mist usually introduced them to her friends immidiately. Why not now? It was as if she was trying to postpone it as long as possible.

"I agree. We should stay off the topic of his attack for now." Marth also had some experience with this sort of thing since his sister died in an attack on his house. He knew what it was like to be attacked. It was scary.

"We shouldn't make it obvious either. Let's just keep the talk light. Find other topics." Roy also understood this. Just then the lunch bell rang and they were off to meet Mist's mysterious new brother.

Roy was the third to arrive. Zelda and her boyfriend Link were already there waitng. Link was a slim teenager. He had blond hair that was hanging on either side of his face, and his light blue eyes were focused on his phone. No matter what day it was, he always found ways to put green on it; and he wore a green baseball cap a lot.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" Roy was a bit curious. He could tell that they were just as curious as he was. Why wern't they here?

"Mist is still helping Ike settle in, and Pit is sick, Pitoo didn't come incase he was too. Red should be here soon though."Zelda said.

"Hmmn." Link was trying to talk, but he had hurt his throat as a child and wasn't able to since. It seemed a lot of people hurt thmeselves around here. Roy didn't like it. He hated violence and anything related.

"Is Ike the new kid?" Roy asked. Where had he heard that name before?

"Yes. I talked to him a little when Dad brought him home. He seems to be the quiet type. Maybe when he recovers we'll get to know the real him. Let's just be friendly for now." Zelda said thoughtfully. She was really wise for her age.

"Here they come now." Roy said as he saw Mist walking in next to a man who was leaning heavily on a cane. He needed a whealchair.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Ike insists that he dosn't need a whealchair. Clearly he does." Mist said flatly. She never talked like that unless she was annoyed, and it was extremely hard to annoy her! Was this guy that annoying?

"So, you're Ike? It's nice to meet you. I'm Roy." Roy was still uneasy. This guy was difinitly hiding something major.

"...pleasure." And not much of a talker.

"Koneechiwa, My name is Marth." Marth was still learning English.

"Koneechiwa." Ike said. He spoke Japanese too! Roy didn't expect that.

"You speak Japanese? Arn't you Crimean?" Marth seemed to be just as surprised as Roy.

"Yes." Ike looked extremely bored. In fact, that was the only emoton Roy could detect. Boredom.

"Heh." Link didn't atempt a word this time. He just handed Ike a notepad. It read, "_My name is Link. Sorry I can't talk." _

_ " _I see." Ike handed the notepad back to Link. Still looking bored. Why would he look bored when he was just beat up in an alley? Shouldn't he look scared? Now that Roy thought about it, Ike had a similar expression to Samus. He also had a scary build too. Just then Link passed another note.

"_Let's celebrate our acquantance at my place. Someone recently killed the monsters plaguing my grandmother so Toon and I could move in._

Pov. change

Dark Pit was searching the vicinity of the area Ike was found in for clues as to what might have happened. Sure he said he and Pit were sick, but this was important. If the underworld army was up to something, he had to find out what. He had a score to settle with them. Pit was nearby. Palutena had given him permission to go along with Dark Pit's idea. As he was looking around the edge of the alley he noticed something. It looked like a pawprint. Upon closer inspection, he realized it belonged to a beast sealed by the sacred stones. What had happened? Suddenly he heard a faint rustle in the bushes.

Dark Pit spun around using his silver bow to block a claw at his neck. He pushed it back and quickly followed up with two swift swings of his split bow. The monster took a direct hit. Suddenly another monster attacked from behind to be blocked by Pit's Palutena bow. Dark Pit turned around to see Pit in his full uniform. Wings revealed. Pit certainly was a a light angel. In color he was the exact oppisite of Dark Pit. Otherwise he looked exactly the same.

"The fight is on." he yelled as he spun his two blades and crossed them over his head.

"Who are you?" Asked a man dressed in light armor.

"I am Pit. Servant of the godess of light."

"And I am Dark Pit. Sevant to no one other than myself."

"And. You. Are. History." They finished in usion.

"Angels huh. You are the one Medusa wants, blackie." Yelled the man.

Just then, two more monsters came from either side of him.

"Take them alive." Said the man.

The two monsters attacked at the same time. Dark Pit ducked and kicked one of them to Pit who proceeded to slash at him with his two blades. The other monster came in with a low slash wich Pit jumped over and stabbed the arm with his blade. Balancing on the tip he kicked the other monster to the sky. Dark Pit wasted no time in juping up and shooting him with an arrow. Then with a sudden burst of speed, he dashed mid-air to slice the the monster three times. Effectively finishing it. The leader of the small team tried t run away but Dark Pit was to fast for him and knocked him out with his dark staff.

"Okay that's all of them." He said as he pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to call the cops.

"So it was the underworld army that attacked him." Pit said. He looked a little forlorn, and Dark Pit could feal his disappointment.

"Why would they be going after him though?" Dark Pit asked. " An attemptive kidnapper is in the alley on the outskirts of the city." He said monotonously as the police picked up.

**And end. There was a fight with Pit and Dark Pit teaming up for you though it could have been better. Also Roy seemes to have heard of Ike before. I wonder how that will turn out. And Red (the pokemon trainer) will make an appearance. Please review.**


	5. Ike's Secret Revealed

**Sorry, getting writers block so this may not be as good as the rest. PM me on ideas so that I could get back to this. Until then I will be working on another story. So last time, we found that the underworld army wanted Dark Pit too. Why would that be? We also found that Roy may have heard of Ike before. How will this develope? Let's find out.**

** Ike's Secret Revealed**

Ike was laying in his room. If he had used his vulinary, Mist would have gotten suspicious. Only people from Elibe understood those. From what he gathered, Mist was a popular girl in school and everyone knew about her brother. They just couldn't know it was him. Roy had been to Elibe before, could he have heard of him? Apparently, that wasn't all her friends he had met. At the moment, Mist was asking about Links invitation. A grandmother plauged by monsters? Was that the one he had helped before? If so, he should come straight out and tell her not to mention it. He didn't want Mist knowing his carreer.

"So, you come from Crimea, huh?" Zelda startled him out of his thoughts. How could he let his guard down?! If she had been hostile, he would be dead! Or worse! Ike cringed at the memory of what happened last time he let his guard down. He would have to focus to prevent that from happening again.

"...Yes" He said. No point in lying.

"Then do you have any Idea how Mist ended up here? You said yourself her brother wrote in Crimean." Zelda was starting to get in dangerous territory, but it would only raise suspicion if he avoided the question.

"It's possible her parents were killed in battle. There is a lot of war in Elibe." He responded, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"If thats the case then how did she end up here? Isn't Elibe on the other side of the world?"

"Yes, its possible she was born into a family of merchants - or mercenaries." He was saying to much. Best let the 'trama' set in.

"Mercenaries! You meen people who kill for money?" Zelda was starting to panick. Time to be tramatized.

"... could we talk about something else?" He forced a bit of fear into his voice.

" Hey! We got permission. Let's go! Mist said from the doorway. She froze when she saw Zelda's panicked expression and Ike fearful one. Zelda must have brought up the wrong subject.

"O-Okay. I'll get ready." Zelda was stamerring. Stupid. If she wasn't wanting Mist to know what he had just told her then act natural.

"Are you going to get ready Ike?" Mist asked.

"Why change for others?" Ike retorted.

Ike settled on wearing one of his better tunics while Mist was wearing a light brown dress. Zelda chose to wear a light blue dress. Ike didn't know the directions so he followed behnd Zelda and Mist. His arm was still in a sling, so he didn't carry very many supplies. He wanted desperately to get away and protect them; but he also wanted to be on good terms when he left. He noticed Mist was struggling to carry all her things and Ike's, on her insistince.

"I'll carry some of that for you." He said. Mist was all he had to live for, he didn't want her to be in pain.

"No. You're still injured. I'll carry it." She said.

Ike grunted and picked up about half of her load. Mist was shocked. He was so injured yet he was carrying so much? How did he do it? She was even more surprised when he stuffed it all in his pouch! All of that in a small pouch! His hand was barely supposed to fit in there! Zelda was also stiff with shock. Could this be magic?

"What? Is that not normal?" Ike asked. Why were they staring like that? Everyone knows you can store everything in a supply pouch.

"Is that some Crimean ability?!" Mist asked.

"Everyone in Elibe can do it." He replied cooly

"We got to tell the others!" Mist suddenly exclaimed.

Link's place turned out to be the same one he saved just two days ago. When the elderly lady saw him, she practically screamed with delight.

"What was with the scream?_" _asked what appeared to be a shorter version of Link. He had blonde hair swept off to the right side of his face. His eyes were big like a cartoon. This, at most, elleven year-old looked like he came staight from a T.V. His shirt was blue and his pants were orange.

"It's you. You left before I could thank you properly, young man. I didn't expect to see you again! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She started to rant about how she couldn't thank him enough again.

"There is no need for that. It's my job. Though, I would prefer if you didn't tell these people." Ike said. Mist was looking like they were crazy. She was obviously confused and wondering why he just said so much, as well as what they were talking about. To late to keep it a secret.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Forester?" Zelda asked.

"Well, you see, this young man is the one that killed those monsters." She wasn't listening to him.

"What?!" Everyone chorused. Was it so hard to believe he could kill?

"Is that how you got injured? Mist asked.

"No. That was an easy mission." Ike said.

"Easy?!" again, everyone said it at the same time.

"A team of professional hunters was sent after them and none came back and you call it easy?! What are you?" Marth asked.

"Ike...I knew I heard that name somewhere! Are you Ike Griel? Survivor of the Griel Mercenaries." Roy asked, not believing his luck.

Mist let out an astonished gasp, Zelda nearly passed out, Link stood motionless, Marth took a step back, the lady seemed to not care, and the little boy's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. Everyone looked at Ike expectantly.

"Yes. That night was a hard one. I was the only survivor. I don't kill inocent people because of it." Ike said monotonously.

**Author notes:**

** With Ike's secret being out how will the gang react? Will he still be welcome to the group? What will Mist do? Will the Black Knight find him? Find out in the next chapter! Mist's Decision.**


	6. Mist's Decision

**I was thinking of ideas all night. I think I got a good one. Forgive if it's bad, I still have writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**

**Mist's Decision**

Mist didn't know what to think. She had invited a mercenary into her house! What if he was on a mission against her? It was possible he attacked himself.

"Well there is no point in standing out here. Let's go inside and let Ike explain himself." Mrs. Forester was taking this quite well. Could she have already known?

"Eh? Hnnh." Link was obviously trying to protest as he pushed Toon behind him.

"Roy, how did you know him?" Marth asked.

"If you're a mercenary then, did you kill my family?" Mist prompted.

"Let's go in and I'll explain." Ike didn't seem to care about all the suspicion. He was perfectly calm!

In the living room, after they had gotten snacks, Roy was the first to speak.

"The Griel Mercenaries are legendary in Tellius. Rumor has it when they got a job, it was as good as done. They never once failed. However, according to the rumor, 14 years ago they were attacked and killed in the middle of the knight. No one knows how, but there was only one survivor. The leaders son. A three-year-old named Ike. He traveled around Tellius following his father's footsteps. He vowed he would avenge his friends. Thats all that was told. Is there more Ike?"

"Yes. You heard most of it. We were attacked by a man known only as the Black Knight. My friend Soregn sacrificed himself to save me. I was always pretty skillled and fought my way out, trying to save my sister. I was too late. Now the Black Knight is hunting me. He knows I'm alive. Thats why I tried to leave immidiately. I don't want to befriend anyone incase he finds out.

"But, if it happened in Crimea, why are you here?" Mist was really confused. It seemed the more answers she got, the more questions came.

"Traveling. I was attacked shortly after I finished this job. They overwhelmed me."

"Then why did you cooperate?"

"You...remind me of ...someone." Ike seemed to still be hiding something.

"Who?" Mist was getting more curious by the second.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Link opening it revealed Pit and Pitoo waiting rather impatiently. Behind them was a beautiful woman with green hair and wearing a greyish dress. Also Pitoo didn't quite look like himself, his eyes were red and he was holding what looked like twin blades.

"Is Ike here? It's important that I talk to him right away." He certainly was cerious about it.

"That might not be the safest thing." Zelda said.

"If you're talking about him being a mercenary, we know all about it." Pit said.

"How?" Was all Mist could manage. Suddenly the girl behind them spoke up.

"Pit, secure the perimeter. Don't let anything through. Everyone else, stay put. I need to talk to you."

"Yes Lady Palutena." Pit's reply was automatic. What was he talking about? As Pit ran off to obey orders, Pitoo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. You don't listen to anyone. Anyway the rest of you. You're all in danger! The underworld army seems to be associated with the Black Knight and they want to kill anyone acquainted with Ike. You must trust me and come to skyworld. I will explain everything there."

"Sky world? As in where angels live? You can actually go there?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes. And of course! I am the godess of light after all. And you have been associated with two angels. One of wich is the commander of my entire army." Palutena was a goddess? Mist was actually meeting a goddess? And had met two angels? Incredible.

"What about me? Will I be welcome?' Pitoo asked. How could he be rude to a goddess?

"I'll have to tell the centurians about your condition. But I'm sure they'll let you in." Palutena said. What was going on?

"I'll go" Ike suddenly said. Mist had honestly forgotten about him.

"I guess I will too. I'm just too curious." Roy chimed in.

"I can't refuse a goddess." Marth responded.

"So will I" Said a new voice from the doorway. When they looked they were surprised to see Samus standing there. What was she doing here?

"You got my message?" Ike was the one to say it. He knew Samus? How?

"Yes. I'm glad your finally trusting me." Samus replied just as monotonously as Ike asked. They were just alike. Wait, did that mean Samus was also a mercenary?

"I'll go! Please let me." Toon begged his grandmother.

"Alright. But only if Link goes too." Link nodded his agreement.

"If Link is going I will too." Zelda was the one to declare this. Everyone was looking at Mist expectantly.

"I guess. I need to know whats going on." Mist was rather scared, but if her friends were going, so was she!

"All right. I'll take you now." Palutena seemed to be pleased with the results.

The next thing Mist knew there was a flash of light and they were standing in front of what appeared to be a temple in the clouds. Pit, Pitoo, and Palutena were no where to be seen. Suddenly a creature Zelda recognized as a centurian came and commanded them to follow it. They went through a few halls until they stopped in front of some HUGE double doors.

"Permission to enter?" It said to the door.

"Permission granted." Pit was on the other side and said that. Why was he there?

When they entered they were speachless about what they saw. Palutena sat in a throne at the far end on a raised platform. At a respectful distance stood Pit, but he didn't look like him. He wore a white toga and had what appeared to be a halo in his hair. And on his back was a snow whit pair of wings! Pit was an angel! As Mist looked around, she noticed Pitoo propped up on a wall to there right. His eyes were still red and he wore a black version of Pit's outfit. He also had wings! The only difference being they were black! Then the realization struck her and she barely stiffled a scream. Pitoo was a DARK ANGEL!

"Go ahead. Scream. You know what I am now." He said rather bitterly.

A few minutes revealed that Pitoo was actually named Dark Pit, and, as his name suggested, he was a dark version of Pit. It was also revealed that he was Pit's reflection created by the mirror of truth. Though Pit insisted that it was nothing but lies since it was made by the goddess of trickery, Pandora. Zelda came to the realization that sice Dark Pit was Pit's reflection, he depended on Pit for life and had no choice but to listen to him. It was Dark Pit turn to disagree. He insisted that he was incomplete and served no one because of it. However, it was also revealed that the underworld army had teamed up with the Black Knight in an attempt to capture and complete Dark Pit. They were all in danger now that they were associated with them. Then it was Ike's turn to explain.

"I guess, since were up here I can tell you the truth." He said.

"What do you meen? Didn't you tell us already?" Marth asked.

"Not entirely. You see, I wasn't the only survivor. I did save my sister. But I was only three at the time and couldn't take care of her. The Black Knight didn't know so I left all traces of her identity behind." Mist had a sinking fealing she knew who it was.

"It's me. Isn't it? You left me at the orphanage to protect me from him. And from the life of a mercenary." It suddenly made so much since. "Ike, I'll help you in any way I can. Just give me the chance."

"No. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. Don't let anyone know about this conversation." He sounded serious. Mist was actually a little bit intimidated. Though she was far more happy than scared. She had finally met her brother! It was her dream come true!

**Author notes:**

** It was hard to write this, but thinking about the other story helped ease the block. Please review.**


	7. The Crisis

** Hi. Sorry about the delay. I haven't gotten any suggestions about Marth's pairing yet. At this rate he will stay single. You could also put him with Shiek or Shida(don't know her English name.) who will appear later.**

** Disclaimer: This story is made with characters that aren't mine. So no credit to me for them.**

**The Crisis**

Ike had his doubts about letting them know who he was, but was finding far more enjoyable to talk to Mist now. Though he knew he should leave before suspicion arrived. It had been three days since Palutena told them of the danger they were in and Pit was assigned to help in any way possible. Dark Pit however, was only there to prove he wasn't dangerous. He had also improved his relationship to Samus after that incident. Right now, he was in gym class with Marth and Link.

"So Ike, how long do you plan to stick around?" Marth was apparently a really curious one.

"I'm leaving today."

"Why so soon? Don't you want to get to know Mist?"

"If I stay, it will only endanger all of you."

"Oh, thats right. You can teach us to defend ourselves though." He was persistent. Was it possible to brush him off?

"I'll see if Samus will. She is a bounty hunter and we've teemed up a few times." Ike knew Samus cared deeply about her friends. But like him, she was being hunted and had to close off. That was what he liked about her. Wait, what? Did he just think he liked her?! Well... she was a strong person with a lot of will power and one of the few who understood him.

"Why are you blushing? Do you like Samus?" Marth asked. However, it was not teasing like Ike expected, it was genuine curiosity.

Just when Ike was about to answer, he heard a scream.

"That sounded like Mist! Stay here!" Ike said. It was obvious with how naturally he gave orders, he was the son of a leader.

Ike ran to the social studies room where Mist was. He was surprised to see one of the Black Knight's goons had her unconscious. As he moved to save her, he felt a sudden jolt of electricity. Turning around he saw one of the electric fish he fought before. Was it part of the underworld army? Maybe Pit knew what it was. As he moved for Ragnell, he was injected with something. Pulling the shot out of his neck, he reallized he had just been drugged. It was suddenly very hard to stay awake. His vision was starting to go blurry. Just before he passed out, he saw a flash of blue.

Ike was running as fast as he could. Those scientists had left a hole in the door. All he knew was he needed to escape. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into something metal-or someone in armor. Ike merely brushed it off and took another path without looking. He soon heard footsteps close behind him and risked a glance. What he saw amazed him. It was a girl in a highteck power suit! Was she another victim? Looking ahead, he saw he had been cut off by a bunch of guards. He would have to fight.

Ike waited for them to make the first move. One ax-wielder went in with a stab which Ike knocked out of the way with his trusted Ragnell.

"You're open." As he said this he swung horizontally and back-flipped away as he heard a charge behind him. He was somewhat surprised to see the girl in the suit had shot about three guards with that one blast. She nodded to the hole she had made in the wall. Was she helping him escape? Inspecting his options, Ike chose to trust her. Tearing through a few guards with a vertical slice, he made his way to the exit. The girl waited until he passed and followed behind. As they were going, the girl threw a few gernaids behind them and caved in the wall. Keeping a weary eye on her, Ike tore the heavy-duty bulkheads right out and threw them aside, nearly hitting her. Upon reaching the outside world he became able to use his magic again and warped the girl and himself out.

He landed softly in the forest wile the girl - obviously not expecting magic - landed rather ruffly.

"Did you do that?" She asked. Ike noticed her voice was irritated and full of caution. Other than that, he couldn't read her. Much like he ensured he was.

"Yes." It was surprisingly difficult to keep his voice neutral.

"I didn't need it. I could have taken them on." She was obviously angry with him.

"You're new to this. Aren't you girl?"

"How did you know I was a girl?" If she tried to hide her surprise, she failed miserably.

"My question."

"Yes. I suppose you're not?" As she asked this, she removed her helmet to reveal that she was quite beautiful. Her blonde ponytail fell down her back as her carefully guarded gaze scrutinized him.

"Not really. They've been targeting me for a while. Could be my rather unnatural strength."

"I see. My question?" Was she mocking him?

"I saw your face through the visor."

"Oh, one more thing. If you could warp why didn't you sooner?"

"They knew I could. The walls neutralized my magical energy."

"What's your name?" Now she didn't even try to hide her curiosity.

"Ike Griel. You?"

"Samus Aran."

Ike jolted awake. At least he would have if not for the iron bars around every joint. Where was he? What happened to Mist? Looking around, he saw Samus, Link, Roy, Marth, Pit, and Mist! All of them were restrained in some form. Marth and Link had handcuffs and shackles. Roy was in similar restraints to him. Mist was simply ties up far from Roy for some reason, and Pit was in some kind of magical energy. His wings were exposed too! That meant... no. It couldn't be! If it was, why would they capture his friends? They were ordinary people! Except Pit. All of them were still unconious.

"So, you're awake." Came an all too familiar voice. Ike turned to the source to see none other than the Black Knight!

**Author notes:**

**End chapter. Bet you can't guess where he is. For those who don't know, Ragnell is Ike's legendary sword. Anyway, what will the Black Knight do I wonder? What was he doing when he met Samus? Enjoy the cliff hanger! Please review.**


	8. New Faces

**sorry about the wait. I was busy with something else. Anyway last time Ike had just woken up to realize he had been kidnapped by the black knight. This chapter is going to introduce some new charaters.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**New Faces**

While Ike was staring down the Black Knight, unsure of what to do, another mysterious figure was watching from the cell across from theirs in the shadows. This particular one seemed to be a masked, blue, puffball thing. His glowing gold eyes gave no sign as to what he was thinking. It also kept a blue cape wrapped around it. When the Black Knight apparently got bored with the stare-down and left, it moved to a corner where it could observe without being noticed.

"Poyo? Poyo, poy." came a voice from behind it. The masked being turned to see a pink one of its species staring at it with curious blue eyes. It was certainly innocent.

"Be quiet, Kirby. We don't know if we can trust them." It whispered. The pink one, now known as Kirby, tugged on his friends cape.

"Poyoo." It said msierably.

"Hmmm. We will find out when they test their skills." The blue one said as his eyes turned green.

_Back to Ike_

Ike was in shock. His most feared enemy had not only captured him, but his friends too! How could he let that happen? Now he was just staring him down? He wanted to make some comeback but didn't want to give the satisfaction either. What should he say? Just then the black knight let out a scoff and walked away. Ike let out a sigh of relief.

"Poyo? Poyo, poy." Ike snapped his head around, or rather he would have if not for these blasted restraints. Where was that noise coming from? Peeking out of the corner of his eye, he saw another cell across from his, though it seemed empty. Could he have imagined that? Probobly not. He needed to keep his guard up.

"Is someone there?" Came an unfamiliar voice. Ike tensed at this. The voice was distinctly female, but it was a higher pitch than Samus or Mist's. Looking around his cell, he noticed that the tow mentioned were the only girls in the cell. Looking around he saw the one who spoke in a different cell. To the left of the one across from them at the bars, was a girl with sky blue hair. She wore a red knee length dress with red boots to match. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"So someone is there! My name is Caida, but most people call me Shida. Do you know whats going on?" She asked. She seemed really scared. Ike didn't like that.

"The Black Knight. How long have you been here?" Ike asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago. Do you know what hes planning to do?" She asked, just now catching sight of him.

Just then Marth started to stir. He woke up groggily.

"What happened? Whats going on? Where are we?" He asked, panincing more as he focused.

"Is that you Marth?" Shida asked.

"Shida! Where are you? I thought you were on vacation!" Marth asked. Then he suddenly stopped struggling. Looking around he saw Ike across from him still looking at Shida. Turning left was Roy who was still unconscious in very similar restraints to Ike. His expression clearly asked why they had such tight restraints. Then he noticed Link at the back of the cell. Samus was in tight chains against the wall next Roy. Then his gaze stiffened on Pit. He was floating in a magical barrier that Ike guessed also kept him unconscious. Finally tearing his eyes from that, he saw Mist with her simple restraint. She was the only one being treated like a human.

"Marth, whats going on?" Shida asked, snapping Marth out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Ike?"

"He is planning to experiment to enhance our abilities."

"How do you know this?" Marth was startin to doubt Ike.

"I've been here before." That got both Marth and Shida to quiet down, the shock was too much for them.

A few minutes later, Samus started to stir. When she saw the restraints she just gave Ike a 'Not Again' look. Ike just gave his signature stare in response. Marth looked between the two trying to find something he missed, then it seemed to click and his face paled.

"Was she hear before too?" It came out barely audible even to himself, but Ike and Samus' trained ears heard it. She just nodded.

"The Rearch Facility. Everyone here has some abnormal trait. They're planning to experiment to exploit that." She said.

"What do you mean?" It was Shida who asked.

"There going to treat us like guinea pigs. For Marth it's probably speed they'll test. Ike is his strength, Link probably his ability to adapt." She was monotonous saying this, which Ike could tell unnerved Marth.

"What about Roy?" Marth asked.

"Probably the way he catches nonflammable objects on fire without a match or anything."

"Don't worry. The Pichu Brothers will get help." Shida said.

Ike rolled his eyes. Everyone knew the Pichu Brothers. They were twin Pichus that always caused mischief. They were loyal to there friends though and did everything to keep them safe.

A few hours later, everyone but Pit had woken up. Ike must have been right when he guessed the barrier was keeping him out. All of them reacted similar to Marth, with the exception of Link, giving that he couldn't speak.

Back with Kirby

The blue puffball watched their interactions with interest. Most of them were scared prisoners. One appeared to be mute. The other two appeared to be familiar with the place. Apparently they had escaped before. What he found strange though was how no one was disarmed. What captor wouldn't disarm their prisoners? It was standard for- no. Don't think about it. He couldn't risk having his mind read. All he knew was he had to get back to dreamland and find Blade Knight and Sword Knight. They were probably panicking worse then the people he was watching.

"I don't think they'll hurt us Kirby. Stay hidden just in case. I'll check." He said. His eyes, wich had been green that whole time, turned back to their golden color as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Who and what are you?" The one he recognized as Samus immediate asked. At her sudden question, everyone turned to look at him. He couldn't read Ike and Samus' expressions, but all the others showed fear and caution.

"I am Meta Knight." He said.

"Do you know what they are planning?" The read head, Roy.

"What are you" The brunette, Mist.

"How long have you been there" Marth.

"Hnn" Link.

"... Why didn't I notice you before" Ike.

"I was hidden. I was here the whole time." Meta Knight said, as his eyes turned green in thought.

"Hiiiiiii." Said Kirby, who had previously been a thousand pound weight.

"Who! Where did he come from?!" All of them but Ike said.

"I told you to stay hidden, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

"Did he just transform?" Ike asked.

"That is Kirby's copy ability." Meta Knight said.

**Seen change. Zelda.**

Zelda was extremely scared. Not only had half her friends been kidnapped, but as soon as the police got there Dark Pit fell into a comma! Right now Zelda, Toon, Peach, Shiek, who had been at college, and their friend Red were all at her house. Dark Pit had to stay there since the hospital was full, so he was on her bed. Zelda recalled back to what he had said to her in sky world.

_flashback_

_Zelda was in skyworld's library with Dark Pit monitoring. She was studying about light and dark, but everything said they always fought each other. The book said Dark Pit was made by the goddess of deceit, Pandora, to serve the underworld. It didn't add up._

_"Something wrong?" He had asked._

_"It just doesn't add up. If you're Pit's dark clone, why are you helping him?" She had asked._

_"..." Zelda feared she had made a point that he didn't consider and that he would start attacking._

_"I'm incomplete." He said at last._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I was created when Pit was reflected in the Mirror of Truth. He cracked it before I was finished. I'm a cracked reflection."_

_"I still don't get it."_

_"I got free will. But my life is still bound to him. I realized that when I fell into a comma for three years, while he was under a spell. He was practically dead then."_

_end flashback_

Could that mean Pit was near death? She hoped not but had to tell her opinion.

"Guys" She just barely whispered, but everyone heard her.

"What is it Zelda? Did you figure something out?" Peach asked. She wasn't in on the secret so Zelda would have to explain everything.

"I think so." Taking a deep breath she told them all that she had recently learned. " So I think that Dark Pit's state has something to do with Pit's condition." She concluded her explanation. Everyone was silent. They probably thought she was crazy.

"As impossible as it seems, it makes since." Toon suddenly piped up. "I was there."

"Then, does that mean, Pit's almost dead?" Peach shrieked in horror.

"Maybe. Or maybe he is just under another spell. Either way, if we don't do something, no one will. My dad will never believe us." Zelda said.

"I'll get my pokemon. The Pichu brothers showed up and mentioned a black knight and a research facility. That's probably were they are." Red said.

Just then there was a bright flash of light. When it dissapeared, Palutena was standing there.

"You're right. That's where they are. But you need to learn to defend yourself if your going." She said," I will teach you."

**Author notes:**

**So what do you think? Was Meta Knight too mysterious? Updates will be more frequent from here on out.**


End file.
